


A Gift of Peace

by Booksimonseesmorphine



Series: Simon's Coping with Writer's Block [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Branding, Burns, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Guard!Sasha, Kidnapping, M/M, Maid!Annie, Master/Slave, Prince Jean, Prince Marco, Prince!Eren, Princes & Princesses, Princess!Mikasa, Rating May Change, Short Story, Slight OOC, Vampire Prince! Jean, human!Marco, third to first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksimonseesmorphine/pseuds/Booksimonseesmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an amazing Anon's prompt: "Hey there, for a prompt may I ask for Vampire Prince!Jean x Human!Marco in which Marco is a prince unwillingly gifted to Jean as a means for peace between countries?"</p>
<p>"This is the tale of how my own men betrayed me and sent me to be a slave for an undead prince..Trust is hard to find anymore..and he just makes it worse..Why me of all people...I never wanted this.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured Prince

“You need to call your men off sir!” A villager spoke up from the crowd as Jean snickered from his throne.

“And how will you stop me this time,hm?” Jean brought his arms in front of him, crossing them tightly in front of his chest.

“We’ll give you whatever you want..Just please. We can’t keep this up any longer! Too many lives have been stolen from our village by your monsters!” Another villager spoke up as Jean pondered on the thought.

“Anything eh?” The vampire prince sighed lightly before a wicked smile played on his face. “Give me your Prince.”

“Prince Bodt? B-but why? With out him who will-”

“I told you my demands, now bring him to me!” Jean growled as the crowd of villagers shifted back. Clearly afraid of the vampiric man in front of them.

“Alright..fine.” They huffed as Jean smiled, his fangs glistening in the light of the torches that illuminated his castle.

“You have until tomorrow evening to bring me my prize. Then, I will call my men off..Consider this-” He began before standing up and walking down the steps until he was in the face of the leader of the crowd. “-A peace offering.” He hissed while he blinked his golden eyes a few times.

“Very well, he’ll be here..” The leader breathed before turning away and heading for the front gate.

Getting the Highness Bodt to cooperate and listen was easier said then done..

And that is when _I_  came into the picture.

——

“I’m not going,Reiner.” I sigh while running a hand through my hair, I just got word about this and I am not in any way,shape or form thrilled about the situation.

“Please,sir we need you to! For the kingdom and the villagers.” Reiner trailed off as I shake my head,trying hard to control my temper. (being a prince and all tends to stress you out a lot so of course, I have a small temper.)

“Bertolt,-” Reiner began as the taller of the two came trotting to our sides. He looks more nervous than usual.

“Y-yeah?” He asked.

“Prince Kirschtein wanted our Prince Bodt did he not?” Reiner tries to explain as I bite my thumb nail. My nerves are on edge. There is absolutely no way that I am going to that _thing’s_ palace.

_Nope. None._

They both sigh in defeat. “Your Highness, if we hand you over, he’ll call off his men. There will be peace to the land.” Bertolt started until I held my hand up to silence him.

“No, I will not go willingly, now if you’ll excuse me.” I huff while turning on my heel and walking down the massive art filled halls to my bedroom.

“Why, of all people.” I mumbled to myself as I open my double doors and walk into my massive room. I wasn't one for the “prince” look. Like you know gold statues of myself everywhere, paintings of me doing various poses. No, that wasn't me. I enjoyed the small things in life so out of all the rooms possible for me to choose, I made mine as “normal” as a prince’s room could be. Tiled flooring, a few landscape paintings, a full size bed to sleep on with only a few pillows accompanied by a chandelier. To me, this was normal and I felt at home, until I felt a small tug at my gut..Something felt off in my otherwise peaceful room.

Until it hit me,leaving Reiner behind was a huge mistake on my part.

——-

 That night was long and I kept tossing and turning, I couldn't get comfortable, it was that gut feeling nagging at me that kept me awake. Sighing heavily, I sat up and ran my hands down my face, my mind still in the state of sleepiness. “Maybe some tea will help..” I mumbled to myself as I emerged from my bed, I gasped as my bare feet hit the cold tiled floor. “O-oh that’s cold..really cold!” I power walked to my door to open it and make my way to the kitchen.

The halls were different at night, they seemed more alive than in the morning in my opinion. Maybe it was the warm light from underneath them, or possibly the moonlight reflecting off the glass thus giving them more of a paler look. Regardless, they were beautiful and none-the-less scared the hell out of me in the middle of the night. Walking down a dim hall and having rows of paintings staring at you gives me the creeps.  

It felt like someone was watching me as I made my way into the kitchen and over to the cupboard. The kitchen was silent before company came in.

“O-oh, Your Highness. What are you doing awake?”  Bertolt, my second best butler and cook came in with a trey and apron on.

“I couldn't sleep, so I figured some tea would help.” I admitted as he walked over to me and grabbed a tea cup, bringing it down to my level.

“You should have called for me or Reiner to bring you some.” He stated while I walked around him to the pantry.

“No need, I can do somethings on my own. Thank you though, I appreciate it. What are you doing up and about?” I asked while grabbing the ingredients for my drink.

“Same reason as you sir.” He sighed before rubbing at his eyes. “I can’t sleep, it’s my nerves again..A-and here Reiner and I went to the village earlier to pick up some things for the Queen..I-I saw this honey at Armin’s stand and thought you may like to try some in your tea, sir.” Bertolt smiled lightly while taking a small bottle from his apron pocket.

“What flavor of honey? I have a majority of the flavors Armin gives.” I stated while cocking my eyebrow, watching the taller male turn the bottle in his hands.

“He said it’s regular honey with a small pinch of orange blossom. Apparently it has a citrus scent to it and tastes amazing. Said it was imported this morning sir.” Bertolt opened the bottle for me to take a sniff.

“Huh, that does smell like citrus, wonder if it tastes as good as it smells.” I smiled lightly, the smell gave me an odd happy vibe.

“Want to try some?” He asked while I nodded, handing my cup over to my butler as he poured in the golden goo.

“Thanks.” I smiled while taking a spoon out of the cupboard and stirred the steaming liquid.

“No problem sir. I hope you get a good night’s rest.” He offered a small smile again as I took a sip of my tea. It tasted  _different_  going down.

“I’m sure I w-will..” I tried to keep my face as straight as possible, this type of honey tasted dreadful almost like a-

“Shall I walk you to bed sir?” Bertolt asked as I began to sweat and feel nauseous. My hands began to shake as I dropped the tea cup causing it to shatter on the floor. Porcelain spreading in all directions as my eyes water.

“C-can you?” I asked while my legs felt like jelly as I stumble backwards and fell into the table. His shadow looming over me as breathing becomes a challenge.

“W-what did you do t-too me!?” I wheezed as my vision began to slip.

“You wouldn't go willingly..So we did what we needed to.” Came a second voice from behind Bertolt.

“R-Reiner..why!?” I hissed while clutching my stomach. He and Bertolt were becoming so blurry  as I try to stand.

It was useless, I felt so numb as they both stood over my quivering body.

“For peace..” was the last thing I heard before my head hit the cold stone floor in the kitchen.

I felt so cold and hollow. This was bad and I knew what was going to happen.

——-

I was to become a slave to the vampire Prince Kirschetin and never see home again.

_Wonderful._

I never wanted this. They cheated and used poison to knock me out long enough to get me to his castle.

When I finally regained consciousness, I heard mumbling and felt like my brain was mush and my insides were on fire. The warmth of Reiner’s chest nearly lulled me back into unconsciousness, but I fought it.

“You’re back.” I heard a voice speak up as I began to regain my senses.

“Yes sir, and we brought Your Highness Prince Bodt as requested, now call off you-” I heard Reiner’s voice then a hand touch my cheek.

“How pretty he is..” The hand felt cold at first, like someone was running an ice block down my face then taking it away.

“Yes, he is.” Reiner commented as I blinked my eyes open to see Prince Kirschtein looking down at me, his golden eyes piercing into mine. 

I swallowed hard as Reiner put me down and turned to leave. Not once looking back.

“W-wait!” I bellowed while attempting to get up and run after him. However, all this did was cause me to fall back down, I was to weak to run. My movements were slow anyway and my hands were tied in front of me. 

Dammit.

“Well well, good morning-” He knelled down to my level, my breathing coming in quick pants as he ran an icy hand through my hair. He smiled at me and showed off his fangs in the dim foyer of his palace. “Sunshine..” he snickered while I laid there on the tiled floor, thinking frantically as to what I was going to do in order to escape.


	2. Burn Marks and Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drop my gardening equipment and run out of the courtyard as fast as I could. Not caring what I hit, what scrapped my arms or how badly my feet were hurting from the force I was using to run. Not daring to look back. The courtyard was big,yes, but not big enough to stop me.   
> Anything to get away from there.  
> “Almost..almost!” I chanted in my mind as I ran. I was almost to the front gate until I heard a whistling noise and felt my face hit the grass.   
> "Ah..shit.." I mumbled as I examined what hit me or should I say what went through me. I felt something warm running down my leg, that was when I noticed that an arrow went through my pant and left a perfect cut into my calf.   
> “O-oh no..” I mumbled to myself I felt like my world was ending. I reached for the arrow with shaking hands.  
> "Trying to escape..Marco?" I heard a voice above me as I whip my head around to see who it was.   
> "J-Jean..I.." I was done for. Jean looked so unhappy as he shakes his head. The light breeze ruffling his hair and the pale moon light making his facial features look more white than usual.   
> "I warned you." He hissed while bending over gripping my arm tightly as he drug me back to the castle.

I moved back some on my butt, attempting to get away from his gaze as I pant lightly.

“What do you want with me?” I stated as my new master  follows my movements. My methods of escaping sounded a lot better in my head now that I think about it..

“Well,” He smirked while moving back a few steps, giving me so room to sit up on my elbow.

“You, sweetheart, are a gift of peace. You should have seen how quick and happily they gave you up.” Jean shook his head while sighing lightly. I stared up at him, I must have looked like a fish out of water due to him chuckling lightly.

“T-they would never! My people..They’re-” I spat back until he got in my face again in a swift movement that not even I could register it.

_“Traditors.”_  He finished my words as he ran a hand through my hair again. “But that doesn’t matter now, you belong to me and that’s final.” He stated before standing up and snapping his fingers.”Annie, Sasha come.” Jean demanded as a blonde haired maid and a woman with a bow around her back and a leather vest accompanied by black pants and boots came trotting over to his side and staring down at me. “Meet our newest member of the servant family. I need you to lead him to the bathhouse so he can clean it. Give him proper clothing for his duty. Afterwards, he’ll tend to the garden.” Jean stated while ruffling my hair.

“Sir-” spoke the blonde haired woman firstly as she watched my movements. “Aren’t you afraid he’ll leave?” She glanced up at Jean as he took her words to mind before shaking his head.

“If he tries to escape, we’ll stop him and punish him until he realizes what he’s done. Sasha will be watching from the guard tower.” He turned toward the  brown haired woman as she nodded, placing her right fist over her heart.

“Yes,sir.” She stated while turning to leave, her bow bouncing against her back as she ascended up the stairs.

My eyes widened as I swallow audibly,jerking back some as Annie leaned down to help me to my feet, dragging me along as my eyes stayed glued on Jean. My mouth speaking before I can stop and think rationally.

“My people wouldn’t betray me!” I yell out as Jean turns to look my way shaking his head slowly.

“You’re lying..” I whisper to myself as I follow Annie to the closet and change into a dark blue shirt with long black pants.

“Sorry we don’t have much else.” She explains as I attempt to smile lightly at her.

“It’s alright,thank you” I assure her as she nods and leaves me to change.

\----

After getting changed into .“proper” slave clothes, I tended to my chores. The bathroom was a warzone of old soaps and the bath needed to be scrubbed.

“Looks like I have my work all cut out for me.” I mumbled before leaning down and starting on the floors.

For some reason, I felt like I was being watched.  I probably was..

Minutes turn to hours before the bathrooms were finished (seeing as Jean has a huge castle, there was a lot of bath chambers to clean) and I’m on to my next task, tending to the garden. The sun was setting by the time I got out.

_“Wait..”_ I thought to myself as I head for the front door and into the courtyard. _“My escape.”_

Hope washed over my heart as I began to trim some of the bushes. _“Make it look like you’re doing your chores..Then book it! You got this Marco!”_ I pondered as a small smile cracked over my face. _“Just wait until the sun goes down.”_

Mistake number one.

I drop my gardening equipment and run out of the courtyard as fast as I could. Not caring what I hit, what scrapped my arms or how badly my feet were hurting from the force I was using to run. Not daring to look back. The courtyard was big,yes, but not big enough to stop me.

Anything to get away from there.

“Almost..almost!” I chanted in my mind as I ran. I was almost to the front gate until I heard a whistling noise and felt my face hit the grass.

"Ah..shit.." I mumbled as I examined what hit me or should I say what went through me. I felt something warm running down my leg, that was when I noticed that an arrow went through my pant and left a perfect cut into my calf.

“O-oh no..” I mumbled to myself I felt like my world was ending. I reached for the arrow with shaking hands.

"Trying to escape..Marco?" I heard a voice above me as I whip my head around to see who it was.

"J-Jean..I.." I was done for. Jean looked so unhappy as he shakes his head. The light breeze ruffling his hair and the pale moon light making his facial features look more white than usual.

"I warned you." He hissed while bending over gripping my arm tightly as he drug me back to the castle.

I should have stayed behind..I can still hear his voice, his hissing in my ear.

\----

After Annie cleaned my wounds, I ended up being dragged into the lower level of his palace and into an old dungeon.

I tried to fight back, but his grip on my arm was ungodly as he shackles my ankles and my wrists to the wall.

"Try to escape again,Marco..I dare you." He threatens me as I smirk, glancing up  at him through my bangs. My arms ache from being chained to the cold stone wall. My calf is pulsating still from where Sasha shot an arrow through it.

I should have stayed.

"You don't scare me." I bite back, to bad I was lying. Jean scars the shit out of me honestly.

“Oh? Are you sure?” He growls while reaching out, raking his fingers through my hair as he yanks my head up. I hiss in pain, biting the insides of my lip harshly. His eyes are bright yellow and he looks pissed, his fangs poking out and about his lower lip.

“If you weren’t scared, you wouldn’t have ran away.” He smirks widely as my eyes widen.

“Stop toying with me. Just punish me already! Isn’t that was masters do to their slaves? If they try to escape they get punished. Well what are you-” I tear my eyes away from him as his free hand comes up to my jaw,gripping tightly and forcing me to look at him.

“Finish your words.” He demands while his blunt nails dig into my jaw, his grip on my hair growing tighter as I attempt to bite my tongue.

“W-waiting for..?” I whimper as he releases my jaw and turns on his heel.

“I’m waiting for Annie to get back and bring _him_ to me.” He deadpans as I bring my head up to look at my master.

“W-who..?” I whisper. An icy fear shoots up my spine as his smirk fades away. I don’t remember him asking Annie for anything.

_Oh no.._

“Not who.. _what_.” He states before ripping my shirt open and running his cold hand up my abs. I moan at the coldness as he snickers.

“You like that don’t you?” He purrs in my ear while my breathing starts to hitch.

His touching stops when there is a knock on the door, his head following the echos as he opens the door and huffs a thank you to the maid before shutting the dungeon door again.

“So you don’t try to leave again-.” He starts while  the faint should of a sizzle bounces off the walls along with the echo of a bucket being put down.

My eyes go as wide as the moon when he moves closer. Panic wrecking my entire body.

“You’ll be branded with the Kirschstein crest. That way if you do escape again, everyone will know that you-” He’s closer to me know, the heat from the rod violating my exposed stomach. I try to back away as it inches closer.

“S-sir please I-” I beg even though he ignores me. Tears threaten my eyes as my thoughts run rapid.

“Belong.” He leans in and whispers in my ear. I try to fight it, suck in my stomach, move my chest away as the rod sends warmth up my abs and around my hips. Anything to get away from it. However, it stops right above my heart. I’ll belong to him once it’s there whether I like it or not.

_Oh god.._

_Please.._

“J-Jean s-stop!” I press closer to the wall, tears streaming down my face shamelessly as his golden eyes fall on my panicked ones.

I shouldn’t have left.

“To _me_.” He hissed in my ear before I forget how to breathe correctly.

My cries could have broken the sound barrier in the dungeon as the hot metal is pressed to my pectoral, my breath coming in franticly as he smirks wickedly, pressing the hot metal plate down more to make sure it’s on there and perfect for everyone to see.

“That’s it,Marco..Feel the burn..Now-” He leans in again after taking the mark away to examine his work. Smiling victoriously, Jean rests his icy palm over the branding burn to relieve me of some of the pain. “-You know how badly it hurt me to see you go.” My head falls forward as he pivots on his heel and drops the thing in water, the rod sizzling as he paces toward the door, leaving me alone in the dark, my skin crawling and begging for something cold to touch it again.

To feel his touch again.

I shouldn’t have left.  

\----

I couldn’t sleep at all that night, not with my skin feeling like it’s getting ripped to shreds, my arms aching to be put out of their misery. I want to- My thoughts got interrupted by the dungeon door creaking open.

“Wake up.” I heard a voice speak and echo off the walls. Bringing my head up was easier said than done as I blinked my eyes to focus in. There before me was Jean, in his princely outfit standing in front of me with something in his hands. I jerked back and started to panic again.

“S-sir please not again..! I promise not to run away again! Just don’t-” I breathed out as Jean moved forward and unlocked my shackles, causing me to fall forward into his arms.

My body felt like lead as he strokes my hair with his free hand.

“Hush now..You’re coming with me.” He whispered into my ear as I nod slowly, not daring defining him again. “Can you walk?” He asks while I slip in and out of consciousness.

“I don;t think so..S-sir I” I mumbled, try to apologize to him and hope he would be more forgiving then last night.

“Hush.” He whispered while snaking his arms under my knees and holding me bridal style as we walk out the open door and into the hallway of his palace. The candlelight dancing on the walls as breathing becomes easy.

What time is it anyway..? I can’t see the sun anymore..Can’t feel it caress my freckled cheeks anymore..Not with out Jean being by my side, watching over me like a hawk watched their prey.

I ended up falling asleep on his chest the whole way, not minding the fact that yes, he was freezing and I was shivering in his grasp.

“I’m sorry..” He mumbles as I open my eyes and notice I was in the bathing chambers. Warm water runs down my chest as I turn my head toward Jean who is currently sitting besides the bath and hanging his head low, his frame giving away how he truly feels.

“I-it’s ok.” I reassure. Even though, no, it most certainly is not okay  and that branding is not a walk in the park.

“M-Marco, you’re awake?” He asks as I go to sit up but hiss at the pain that shoots up from my new tattoo.

“Yes sir.” I glance down at the mark and frown. Yes, it’s a beautiful crest, but getting it wasn’t.

“Look I-” He begins as I shake my head.

“No need to feel guilty, I deserved it.” My eyes follow his hands when they trail up his face and into his hair.

“No you didn’t..I was just..Look just wash and changed. I’ll met you in the halls.” Jean began to get up as my brows knitted together. Without thinking, I grab his wrist and watch as he turns to look down at me. My head shaking slowly with my grip tightening on his wrist.

“Stay..” I breathed as he opened his mouth to say something, but bit his tongue and kept silent. Watching me and not even considering that yes, I am in the nude, but that doesn’t matter now. What does is the need to comfort him. How I hated his guts a few hours before, was not the time to think over. He needed comfort and whenever one of my people needed comfort, they'd find me and ask for assistance.

He needed me.

My Master needs his slave

My chest hurts, like my burns are being ignited again.

“Jean I-”

“Marco, Don’t leave me again.” He  whispered while his vision ket on the floor. Guilt tugged at my heart as I remain quite.

“Sir..May I ask something..?” I bit my lip as he shook his head yes. “M-May I-” Jean shook his head, cutting my words off as he begins to fumble with his buttons on his shirt, my heart picking up and beating hard. He takes his time undressing, letting me admire his fit body.

It suddenly becomes hard to focus on being pissed off at him or feel guilty.

God he’s gorgeous.

“Let me ask you something.” He breathed as I worried my lip between my teeth, My eyes scanning his fit stomach, his tawny yellow eyes..his body full of scars and beauty. “Do you accept me as a Master..?” He speaks while walking toward me, the urge to run my hands all over him was unbearable.

“Y-yes” I breathed while standing up myself, water trickling down my spine as he snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me closer our lips nearly touching.

“Good, now do me a favor..” He asks while leaning in, I can’t help the need to lean in as well.

“Y-yes sir.?” I blush as he slips his eyes closed. Lips trembling, hands shaking my whole body craves him.

“Wake up..” He whispered as I feel is soft lips on mine. God I wanted more, so much more I-

_Slap_

“Wake up!” I heard someone yell and a sting across my cheek.

I gasp and shake  my head, panting heavily as Jean sneers down at me.

“You have chores to do.” He affirms as I bite my bottom lip, embarrassment about what my dream was leading to burns worse than my branding session last night.

“Y-yes sir..” I whimper as I watch him leave the dungeon and out the door. “Why did my dreams have to end..?” I whispered as reality sets in and cripples me to the point of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness Finals are done, I can actually take time to update more of my fics and stuff. I hope you enjoyed the update and thank you everyone for liking the story so far. The AU was based off of an Anon I received from Tumblr and let me tell ya, I love this AU <3 Thank you for the Bookmarks,kudos comments just everything! You guys are the best <33
> 
> [Come Visit me on Tumblr if you'd Like! :D](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


	3. Her Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You see,Marco-" Annie said while picking up my dirty clothing for me. "Jean had his reasons for branding you." That threw me off guard as I fix my sleeves and glance at myself in the mirror.  
> "Why's that?" I asked while looking at her over my shoulder as she rolls her sleeve up, exposing the same make I have on my chest.  
> "He's lived alone for quite some time, he has trust issues and is afraid to be alone. Marco, this is why he branded us. However, your story and mine are completely different." She brought her spare hand upwards and ran pale fingers across the burn on her wrist.  
> "Tell me." I stated while turning around fully to give her my undivided attention.  
> "Take a seat." She gestures to the bedside table as I nod my head slowly.

   Jean came back for me a few moments later, completely forgetting to unchain me.

He seems more..stressed out..honestly.

“Let’s go, the foyer needs to be swept and washed.” He demands as I rub at my wrists, my brows knitting together as I follow him out.

_“Jean..what’s wrong..?”_ I wince as he turns around to hiss at me and scowls, pointing down at a bucket and sponge.

“Here’s your shit, now hop to it,slave.” He states while gripping my shirt and throwing me to the floor, my weak body going numb from the impact.

“Ah..ow..what the-” I bit back as he hovers over me, he seems different. almost like he feels-

“What,Marco? Have something to say to your Master?”

“N-no your Highness.” I shake my head before turning my back to him and beginning my chores.

“Good.” He whispered in my ear as a rush of cold air violates my back, he’s so quick I can’t register his movements.

“Just let him have his way.” I think to myself as his hands grip my hips tightly. I know I’m shaking violently and my face is beet red.

“Do I frighten you?” He asks before his lips kiss up my neck.

Suddenly, my chores are becoming hard to focus on.

“You won’t leave me again.” He smirks as I bite my lower lip, trying my best to start on the floors of the foyer.

The faint sound of heels clicking come from every direction before a woman’s voice pierces the silence.   

\----

“Sir, Connie is here with a letter for you.” Annie states while I look at her from over Jean’s shoulder.

“What does he want?” Jean growls while my blushing gets deeper,his grip on my hips getting tighter.

“Apparently Sir Jaeger and the Highness Mikasa are paying you a visit sometime tonight.” She states as Jean huffs out a growl and throws me to the side and runs a hand through his hair.

“Fine, get Marco prepped for me, he’ll be with me when they visit. Get him a collar and make sure he cannot escape this time. Do I make myself clear?” He growls to the woman as he leaves the room.

“Yes sir.” She nods her head and gives me a look as I scramble to my feet, dropping my sponge back into the bucket as she sighs lightly. “Follow me,please.” She breathes before turning on her heel to walk away and down the hallways.

“Okay.” I started, walking behind her closely.

\----

The maid ended up taking me to the same closet that I was brought to yesterday to get my chore clothes, however, this time felt different.

“Alright, the Highness wants you to wear something princely along with your collar.” She huffed before opening the double doors exposing the most elegant clothing I’ve ever seen.

“Oh my-” I step in and examine all the fabrics and shoes, just everything was beautiful and obviously not from around here.   

“Lovely aren’t they?” She snickered as my jaw hangs loosely.

“Y-yes! They are, where did he-”

“Jean has a lot of time on his hands and believe it or not, he enjoys sending me or Sasha to the village to get some fabric and make him new clothes.” She says while searching for an outfit for me to wear.

She ended up handing me a red top with golden trim and black pants with the same trim accompanied by black shoes.

“I don’t understand.” I started as she cocks a thin brow my way.

“What do you mean?” She asks as I begin to undress behind a sheet that was suspended behind the closet door.

“Why does he want me to dress up?” I ask as she hums her reply.

“He wants to show you off. You’re his prize and what he loves most besides himself is showing off his “stolen goods” She affirms as I sigh, running a hand through my hair as I did so.

“I assume that he left his “mark” on you?” She asks as I glance down at the burns on my chest, I frown at my reflection as she sighs lightly.

"You see,Marco-" Annie said while picking up my dirty clothing for me. "Jean had his reasons for branding you." That threw me off guard as I fix my sleeves and glance at myself in the mirror.

"Why's that?" I asked while looking at her over my shoulder as she rolls her sleeve up, exposing the same make I have on my chest.

"He's lived alone for quite some time, he has trust issues and is afraid to be alone. Marco, this is why he branded us. However, your story and mine are completely different." She brought her spare hand  upwards and ran pale fingers across the burn on her wrist.

"Tell me." I stated while turning around fully to give her my undivided attention.

"Take a seat." She gestures to the bedside table as I nod my head slowly.

\-----

“When I turned five, my parents gave me up to join a church. They said that I wasn't “pure” enough for them. As you can tell, I didn’t last long there.-” She began while she she went and put my collar on, making sure it was comfortable enough for me to breath and speak if asked to.  

“What happened?”

“The Church burned down, no one knows how, it just did. I was left there, no home and no friends. That was when Jean came in and saved me. He saw me at my worst and took me in. The reason that he branded me was just in case something happened to him, at least someone could bring me back home.” She smiled lightly before sighing, moving her bangs out of her face as she grips her skirt tightly.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear th-”

“No need, he’s been like a father to me since then, like I said-” She states while standing and leaning over to me, fixing my hair some so it looks neater then it’s looked since I was captured.

“Our stories are different, but all the same in the end. Jean is lonely and we are all that he has left, don’t fear him.” She straightened herself out and offers to take up my chores until the company comes for the evening.

“Thank you,Annie. I'll try not to, but he’s just so..well he’s _intimidating_.”

“I know, but he means well. Now go head back to Jean, company is coming soon and he needs you there.” She says before leaving me to tend to my chores.

Leaving the room and going down the halls was something I needed, maybe exploring the castle would settle my nerves or something, but Annie was right, maybe I shouldn't fear him, but then again, that is easier said than done..I sigh heavily while reaching the double doors and grabbing the handles, my eyes landing on Jean as he motions me to come closer, smirking as I obey him without question.

\----

“Well well.-” He started while I sit on the arm on his throne, my collar feels heavier now that he attached the chain to it. “Look how pretty my prize is.” He smirks while yanking the chain downwards, our lips nearly touching. “I’d like to see you escape this time.” He hisses as I look away from him.

My chest aches.

“S-sir..” I blush as the front doors open widely, a black silhouette comes forward and bows their head.  I recognize them immediately.

“Your Highness, Sir Jaeger and the Highness Ackerman have arrived from Shiganshina.” Connie says while giving me a look.

“Is that Prince Bodt!?” He asks in disbelief as the air feels slightly uncomfortable now. Jean smiles and nods, yanking on the chain as I yelp.

“Yup, he’s mine now-” He trails a finger down my cheek as he forces me lower so he can whisper in my ear, “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, your Highness.” I nod obediently.

“Damn, how’d you-” Connie starts back up before Jean silents him.

“Give them my permission to come inside.” Jean breathes as Connie turns to leave, leaving my master and I alone again.  I almost wished that Connie would have stayed.

_Dammit_ _.._

“Sir, may I ask something?” I gaze at Jean as he shakes his head “yes”. “Why are Sir Jaeger and the Highness Ackerman coming over?” I ask innocently as my Master chuckles, leaning his head in his open palm while his yellowish eyes fall upon me.

“I completely forgotten that the Royal ball is tomorrow evening, the both of them are staying the night. There’s no way they’d make it in time, so they staying the night and leaving the next morning after the party. Too bad I hate Eren’s guts but his sister, she’s a goddess. ” He nods while smiling.

“O-oh I see..” I mumbled as the doors open again, this time, two people walk in and a tinge of jealousy pierces my heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos, bookmarks, comments and readings! It means a lot to me to see that everyone is enjoying this as much as I am <3  
> Again this AU is based off of an Anon's prompt that they sent me on Tumblr :D  
> Sorry this is mainly a conversation between Annie and Marco!  
> Also sorry this update is kinda short >.[Come Visit me on Tumblr if You'd Like :)](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


	4. He Lost Sight of Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look away from Jean, shame washes over me as he peers downwards at me.  
> “S-sir, I’m sorry I-” I start as my anxiety spikes, “Oh god, he’s pissed, he’s going to take me back to the dungeon and brand me again, shit shit shit-”  
> “Are you hurt?” He asks after bending down to my level, placing a cold palm on my cheek.  
> “A-a bit yes..Just my neck hurts,other then that, no..I understand why you did it though, I’m sorry sir I-” I spoke up as his hand trailed down from my cheek to my neck.  
> “You don’t need to apologize, just watch it next time,okay?” He breathes while leaning forward, placing his cold lips on my warm neck as a shiver runs down my spine.  
> “Yes,master.” I bit my lip as his breathing picks up and he whines. “A-are you okay?” I ask as he pants lightly, his hand feels clammy as his other hand grips my chain again.  
> “M-Marco, I need it.” He breathes as his fangs trace my jugular, my hands coming up to press on his shoulders.   
> “What is it that you need?” I ask as he growls low in his throat. I feel silly for even asking,seeing as he’s a vampire, I should know this by now. But why now? I understand I haven’t been here long, but still.  
> “You..."

   It seems like it’s always night time in Jean’s castle. No light besides the dancing flames of the candles are allowed here.

I have lost the right to see the sun. To feel the breeze on my face and the rain drip from the strands of my bangs.

I’m Jean’s now, no matter how you put it.

“Ah, I see you got yourself a new bitch,Jean.” Eren scuffed as he walks toward Jean and I. I try to ignore him, but I ended up making a face at the other Prince as my hands grip his throne chair tightly.

“Now now, calm yourself, Marco.” Jean lulls as I avert my gaze away from our company.

“Yes sir.” I nod as Eren shakes his head slowly, bringing his arms forward to fold across his chest while Connie is in the background bringing in their bags and overnight things.

“How the hell can you even stand to be with him? He smells weird and is-” Eren started before Mikasa punched his arm harshly.

“Ow! The hell was that for?!” He whined as I felt Jean’s grip on the chain tighten, his teeth bared as I watch (what I assume) the siblings argue.

“Shut your face, it’s disrespectful to talk down a Prince in his own castle.” She breathes as my brows knit together.

“Your Highness-” I glance over at him as his golden eyes pierced into mine.

“I’m fine, thank you.” My master finishes my statement for me as we watch our guests again.

For some reason, I’m getting a weird vibe from them both. Like they were something not to be messed with. Something that wasn’t-

“So, what’s your name pet?” Eren barks as I growl lowly, biting the inside on my lip before saying my name.

“My name is Prince Marco Bodt of Jinae, and I am no one’s pet-”

“Except Jean’s.” Eren smirks as Jean brings his hand up to silence us both.

“That’s enough. Yes, he is mine, and no one else's. Now, we need to get you both comfortable and fed, I can imagine that you're quite famished Your Highness Ackerman.” Jean soothes as he stands from his throne, letting go of the chain and walking down to the woman who is looking quite gorgeous. I didn’t get a good look before but her evergreen dress suits her so well. Jean bows before her and takes her pale hand into his and kisses it softly, I try to ignore it.however, Sir Jaeger smirks in my direction.

“Careful Jean, your slave might get jealous.” He nudged Jean’s arm before I blushed lightly, tearing my eyes away as I did so.

“Ah, I doubt that. Marco’s still pissed off at me from stealing him away from his throne.” Jean snickers while glancing at me from over his shoulder. “Now, Marco, I want you to take our guests to their rooms, Annie will help you with the navigation.” Jean smirks while taking Mikasa’s hand in his again and giving it a quick kiss before smirking, his fangs glistening in the dim candle light.

“I hope my castle is to your liking, my dear.” She huffs before taking her hand away and wiping it on her dress.

“Don’t call me that. I’m not your “dear” or anything that associates with you Prince Kirschtein.” I flinch from my seat on the throne as Jean just takes the blow like it doesn’t hurt him.

_“Ouch, talk about harsh.”_ I think to myself before a loud clap comes from Jean’s hands.

“Annie, Come.” He demands as she struts to the center of the throne room.

“Sir-”

“Show our guests their rooms so they can prepare themselves for dinner.” Jean winked at Mikasa as she shakes her head slowly, following Annie out as Eren stays for a few minutes.

“Better watch it, I could have Jean kill you off in mere seconds pet.” Eren snaps at me as I stand and walk down the steps to face him, my chain following behind me noisily.

“I will not repeat myself, _Sir_. I am no one's pet, I _am_ a Prince.” I threaten as Eren shakes his head.

_“Were_ a prince.” He snaps as Jean turns his head to face us both.

I don’t like him, not one bit. Something about Eren is different and it makes me uncomfortable.

“You will bite your tounge in front of me! I still am a Prince.” I growl as Eren extends his arms and smirks mockingly.

“Come at me then, _Your Highness._ Let’s see how princely you really are!”

That was it, I couldn’t stand it anymore, I’m tired of getting degraded in front of everyone who steps foot in this god forsaken castle.

Without thinking, I run toward the Prince, screw this collar and chain, there isn’t anyone to stop me. I heard the chain clanking against the tiled floor as I bring my fist back.

I spoke too soon.

\----

Jean yells and grabs the chain yanking me backwards and onto my ass. Gasping loudly, Jean grips my hair and growls.

“Damn it, enough! You show him respect slave!-” Jean began before letting my hair go and walking towards Eren, shoving him back some and shaking his head. “Same goes for you. Show Marco some respect! I don’t go to your shit hole of a castle and beat your slaves or maids, now do I?” Jean threatens as Eren huffs and turns on his heel to find Mikasa and Annie.

“No, but if he snaps again, I’ll throw him in the dungeon myself, you hear me?” He snaps before shutting the door, leaving The Highness and I alone once more.

I look away from Jean, shame washes over me as he peers downwards at me.

“S-sir, I’m sorry I-” I start as my anxiety spikes, _“Oh god, he’s pissed, he’s going to take me back to the dungeon and brand me again, shit shit shit-”_

“Are you hurt?”  He asks after bending down to my level, placing a cold palm on my cheek.

“A-a bit yes..Just my neck hurts,other then that, no..I understand why you did it though, I’m sorry sir I-” I spoke up as his hand trailed down from my cheek to my neck.

“You don’t need to apologize, just watch it next time,okay?” He breathes while leaning forward, placing his cold lips on my warm neck as a shiver runs down my spine.

“Yes,master.” I bit my lip as his breathing picks up and he whines. “A-are you okay?” I ask as he pants lightly, his hand feels clammy as his other hand grips my chain again.

“M-Marco, I need it.” He breathes as his fangs trace my jugular, my hands coming up to press on his shoulders.

“What is it that you need?” I ask as he growls low in his throat. I feel silly for even asking,seeing as he’s a vampire, I should know this by now. But why now? I understand I haven’t been here long, but still.

“You. I-I can’t hold it anymore.” Jean brings his face close to mine as he hisses and pins me to the floor. His eyes are different now, more of a dark grey rather than their golden shiny tint. More sunken in and dark.

Filled with hunger and need.

_“I need to stop him,..!”_ I think before attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. “Jean stop!” I gasp as he hisses loudly, his hands gripping the collar tightly, trying his damndest to pry the thing off.

“Give it.” He demands as I shake my head violently, anything to get him away from my neck.

“Jean stop!” I pant as he kisses up my neck again, more roughly this time around.

“Marco, I can’t!” He wails as he goes in, his fangs sharp while blunt fingernails dig into my shoulders. My eyes screw shut out of fear and I hold my breath.

Until my salvation came in a matter of seconds.

\----

I was ready for it, to feel the piercing pain shoot down my spine and make me numb, but it didn’t come. if anything, his growl just became more violent. I wasn’t expecting to see what I did when my eyes opened.

There before me was Jean, fangs digging into someone’s leather brace and his body swaying to get out of their grasp.

“Marco, I need you to go get Annie,now.” Came a voice from behind us as I shift to the side to see Sasha there, holding Jean’s arms behind his back with one hand as the other flexes,Jean’s teeth fully sinking into her brace.

“W-wait I-” I stutter out as she picks Jean up and pins him to the floor, there was no way he was going anywhere anytime soon.

“Hurry up please!” She calls from over her shoulder as I make my way to the door, my chain dragging behind me as I search for the blonde maid.

I looked everywhere, in every room anywhere where she may be. I wasn’t paying attention when I hit something hard and stumbled backwards.

“Hey! Watch it pet.” Eren sneers as I shake my head, walking around him, my mind going faster than my body was, I didn't even realize that Eren stepped on my chain until my face hit the floor.

“Please stop! I need to find Annie.” I state as Eren smirks widely.

“No you don’t you need to be punished for earlier.” He states while pulling on the chain, bringing me closer to him as I scramble to my feet.

“No! I need to-”

“Eren, let him go.” I heard Mikasa say before her fist comes in contact with his arm again, giving him a dead arm and making him drop the chain.

Not bothering with any words, I return to my quest to find the maid.

About ten minutes later, I find her in the wash room. She was washing Jean’s clothes until I told her what happened and pressed that she come to the throne room quickly.

She was way to calm, like she did this before. It was sort of unsettling for me, but I didn’t let it bother me any.

We made our way to the throne as Sasha calls Annie over to where she was.

“Did he tell you?” She nods in my direction as Annie shakes her head “yes”.

“I’ve got it, just let him go and stand back.” she demands as I stay in the door frame of the large wooden doors, Eren and Mikasa standing beside me.

“You lot need to leave.” Sasha states before running to the doors and shutting them in our faces. The silence looms over us as my eyes trail down the door and onto my shaking hands.

“This is all my fault.” I whisper as Eren leaves as does Mikasa.

The halls seem bigger, longer now that I’m on my own.

\----

I couldn’t move, it felt like my feet were glued to the tiled floor, the throne room is quite, a tad too quiet for my tastes, before Annie emerges from the room, a small smile splayed on her lips.

“Is-” I start before she shakes her head.

“He’s fine now, he won’t be joining us for dinner though. He's stepping out for the night.” She  verbalized before brushing her hands on her apron. “Marco, follow me, I need help with preparing dinner for tonight. Sasha usually deals with the food, but she’s with Jean at the moment.” Annie gestures her hand for me to follow but not before she turns to me and takes my collar off. “The chain will get in the way.” I stay silent and let the chain and collar fall to the floor, rubbing at my neck as I follow her silently.

“Yes, ma’am.” I affirm while her heels click against the flooring of Jean’s castle.

\----

Dinner consisted of bread, red wine, and a main course. Everyone ate in silence, after Annie announced that Jean will not be attending dinner tonight. I stayed in the kitchen as did Annie, we ate some bread together and had a small chat. I didn’t dare bring up what happened earlier, seeing as she too was avoiding the subject.

“Jean’ll be back soon, just do me a favor and clean up when everyone’s done? I need to speak with him in the throne room when he returns.” Annie presses as I nod and make my way to the dining hall as she walks away to the throne room.

_“I just hope he’s okay.”_ I think while taking the empty dishes from the table to the kitchen for washing. The Highnesses Jaeger and Ackerman were gone and back in their rooms once they were full. To put things simply, I had my work cut out for me again, cleaning would take a while.

Sighing to myself, I finish my chores and head for the restroom to clean that as well-

"Annie, for the last time, I told you already! I can't stay away from him. I-I want his blood so badly. It's almost unhealthy. Damn it, if it wasn’t for Sasha, he’d be dead by now!" I overheard Jean and Annie talking in the throne room as I head for my next chore. Jean sounded panicky and lost in himself.

Pressing close to the wall, I listen in more.

"I understand your Highness, what are your plans?" Annie spoke up as Jean sighs heavily. I can picture him running his hands through his hair as I blink and bite my lower lip. The door is opened slightly so I leaned over to spy on them.

"Keep him in the dungeon." He breathed as my heart stops and my eyes widen.

_“I don’t want to go back..”_ I think to myself before Annie starts to speak again.

"He can't stay there forever,Jean. You know that eventually-"

"Eventually won't come and I-" He stops speaking and looks at me dead center in the eyes. I gasp and retreat, running to the nearest hiding spot in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you all enjoyed Marco being chained almost all of this update, Poor baby needs some help. Anyway, thank you all for the kudos, bookmarks, comments and readings. I love you all and you're just ugh amazing people -hugs- I also follow the tag #fic: a gift of peace if anyone wants to know, :)
> 
> [Come Visit Me on Tumblr if You'd like!](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


	5. My Master Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a deep breath in, I walked toward the bed and plopped down on it, letting my aching limbs relax as my mind began to run, frantically sifting through thoughts about life back at home. Did my people miss me? Was I even worth the struggle of even attempting to get me back?  
> Shaking the morbid thoughts out of my head, I rolled over on my side and buried my face into the pillows. I could feel myself beginning to break apart, I could almost feel the deep sensation of something sharp rending gashes on my insides.

I kept running down halls upon halls, seemingly endless. My legs were practically _screaming_ at me to stop moving. _“Shit..!”_ I thought angrily to myself; I needed to find somewhere to hide, anywhere at all to get away from him.

“Marco!” I heard from behind me. Hearing his voice - so strained and fueled with anger - made me pick up speed. Rounding the next corner a bit too quickly, I lost my footing, stumbling, and banging into a wall.

“Ow!” I hissed, pushing myself away from the wall as a painting fell from the brunt of my impact. I could only hope that the obstacle might serve to slow Jean down, even just for a moment.

I was almost shocked that Jean hadn’t already tackled me to the floor; weren’t vampires suppose to be faster than humans? Was he holding back? Weakened, maybe? Deciding that this probably was not the best time to ponder on my master’s weaknesses, I continued my sprint along the halls. As I darted past an open door, a pale hand rested suddenly on my shoulder and dragged me inside. Before I could register what was happening, the figure was shoving at my body, toppling back into a large chair. My eyes wide and breathing frantically, I fling my hands up in defense.

“Please sir I-!” My words were cut off when the same that had grabbed ahold of me so briskly suddenly moved to cover my mouth. A soft “hush” lilted from the silhouette in front of me. All I could do was nod and listen to them, silently praying that they were on my side.

“If I let go of your mouth, will you stay silent, Marco?” They whispered lowly, Jean’s thundering foot steps nearly drowning them out.  

Again, I nodded.

“Good.” They released my mouth and stood up fully, the light from the hallway softly illuminating some of their features. Long black hair, pale skin, trim figure donning an evergreen dress, in her hand, a dark brown book.

“L-Lady Ackerman?” I breathed, dragging my eyes up to glance at her from where I sat, her dark eyes bearing down into mine as she nodded slowly.

“Stay hidden.” She instructed firmly, walking forward towards the door.

“Yes ma`am” I replied, bowing my head in respect and watching her step into the hallway, waiting for Jean to round the corner and knock right into her.

“What are you planning?”  I thought out loud, backing myself up and hiding my form behind the open door. The only response I received was Lady Ackerman mumbling something to herself in a tongue I did not understand. She waited at the door, Jean drawing ever closer with each passing second. Standing in the doorway, a soft breeze began to flutter through, swaying her hair to and fro; as she waited, she extended her arm to hold out the tome clutched in her hand. The breeze caught the pages, flipping them violently and almost with intent, stopping on a page as if they had meant to.

Lady Ackerman kept her hand extended out into the corridor, simply waiting, until finally Jean approached. With no time to even think to stop himself, Jean ran and slammed into something solid with a resounding _“thwack!” ._

A fierce expression played on Lady Ackerman’s face as she eyed Jean - his form now halted and frozen in mid-air in the hall.  My breathing stopped for a moment, catching in my throat as the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I _knew_ something was off with her and Sir Jaeger…

\------

    I watched the scene play out from my hiding spot; my vantage was not the best but I could see enough. Jean - still immobile - looked angry: teeth gritted, sharp fangs visible and threatening as his tawny eyes focused on Lady Ackerman.

“Jean-” She began steadily, her stance never faltering in the slightest. “What is it you want with Prince Bodt?” She asked him coolly. At her words, a feeling of happiness washed over me. Besides Annie, Lady Ackerman was most likely the only other one who still saw me as a Prince, rather than a mere slave.

For that, she had my respect.

“-He’s _my slave_ for one-” Jean began, his voiced croaked out, sounding almost as if he were struggling to speak with the tight hold she must of had on him. “-and two, he’s mine! I wan-”

Lady Ackerman’s fingers curled quickly into her palm, seeming to make her grip on my master tighter. Jean hissed loudly within her hold.

“What’s the _real_ reason?” She pressed sternly.

“I wanted to make sure he was alright!  I attacked him earlier, and I-”

“-Should know better, seriously.” She hissed, relaxing her hand suddenly and completely, letting go of His majesty. With her grip suddenly absent, he fell hard to the ground. “Learn to control it, or I’ll rip out your fangs.” She instructed him sternly.

“Easier said than done..” My master grumbled, his voice trailing off as he stood fully and brushed off  his princely attire. “Where is he?”

“Marco, come” She ordered me and - despite myself - I obey, like a good slave should, I suppose.

“Yes ma’am” I replied, emerging from the room and facing my master.

“Jean has a few words he’d like you to hear. Would you spare him the time?” She asked sweetly allowing me just the slightest sense of agency. I nodded my head steadily. As I waited for my master to speak, I felt my heart race pick up ever so slightly, sweat beginning to run down my brow.

“If you will excuse me,” Lady Ackerman started, “I need to find Eren and make sure he is alright...He had a rough night.” And with that, she turned away, leaving Jean and me alone in the hallway.

“Sir.. I-I apologize-” I stammered, averting my gaze away from my master; I simply couldn’t face him.

“Marco.;” Jean hissed, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me against a near by wall. He slammed me back so roughly I could hear some of the framed artwork rattle on their mounts.  “Let me see.” He instructed.  

I shook my head “yes” before steadily extending my neck to the right, letting Jean’s fingers caress my skin… his touch almost felt gentle… careful… his fingers searching steadily for any marks - puncture wounds, if I were to guess - he may have left after his assault on me earlier in the day.  Humming lowly, he trailed his fingers up to my jaw line and turned my head the other way, repeating those same, focused motions. Sighing in relief, he withdrew his hands.

“Good. You’re free to go.” He stated flatly, turning on his heel to leave. I couldn’t help but reach out to grab his wrist.

“Wait-” I started, Jean turning his head to look at me over his shoulder, his dusky eyes looking a bit calmer.

“What is it, Marco?”

“Why did you check for marks?” I should know better, to watch my mouth when it comes to asking questions.

“It’s none of your business.-” He snaps, taking his wrist out of my grip and growing angry with my ignorance.

“Your Majesty, with all do respect, it is my business… What would happen if you had pierced my skin? Would I have-”

“Enough, Marco! In time, you will understand. But for now, it’s best that you not ponder on it. Go rest, you’ll need your energy tomorrow. The castle needs to be spotless and ready for the Ball. Your room is downstairs in the east wig. It should have a painting of a horse by the door.”

“But sir-”

“Good night,Marco.” He seethes and with that, not another word slipped past his lips. He simply turned and strode away, leaving me alone in the empty hallway. Averting my gaze from where he had so briskly stalked off, I sighed lowly and  began my long trek to the East Wing.

\-------

    My room was nice and oddly reminded me of my room at home: simple but beautiful.

Taking a deep breath in, I walked toward the bed and plopped down on it, letting my aching limbs relax as my mind began to run, frantically sifting through thoughts about life back at home. Did my people miss me? Was I even worth the struggle of even _attempting_ to get me back?  

Shaking the morbid thoughts out of my head, I rolled over on my side and buried my face into the pillows. I could feel myself beginning to break apart, I could almost feel the deep sensation of something sharp rending gashes on my insides.

I never asked for this. I never before had wanted to leave home, save for the occasional visits with my subjects in the villages. I had always tried to be good, to care for my people, to see them when they were in need. Was this what I deserved for trying to be a good prince to my people?

Maybe this was for the best, I had never stood as tall as my Father did.

Curled up in my bed, my racing thoughts made my chest ache, as if my branding mark were being ripped open once again. Closing my eyes, I did my best to drift into a hopefully peaceful sleep. The last thing I remembered before drifting off was the feeling of a hot moisture trickling down my cheeks.

\------

The next morning, I was awoken by a knock on the door and Annie’s voice sternly speaking through the door.

“Wake up, we have chores to do and Jean is requesting my assistance in the throne room.”

Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed. Despite the way my thoughts had raged and pounded at my head all night, that had easily been one of the best nights of sleep I’d gotten since I’d come to this place. Then again, last night I had slept in a bed rather than suspended by my wrist in shackled cuffs.

“Comin’..” I yawned, stretching out my limbs once my feet touched the ground. Today was the day of the ball and the Majesty wanted his already pristine castle to somehow be even more cleanly.

Why? I honestly had no clue, I guessed simply that a lot of people would be coming. A few moments passed before I heard another knock ring out. I ended up repeating myself while getting dressed and heading for the door. When I opened it, I was met with a bucket and scrubber waiting for me. It was safe to assume that I was assigned with bathroom duty again and that this upcoming ball was going to be the death of me.

I leaned over to to grab the bucket and scrubber to start on my work. The first bath chamber was in my wing and was just how I left it the last time I cleaned it, spotless and pristine.

“Still have to clean it..” I mumbled to myself, falling to my knees to scrub the already clean tiles. I knew that even though they didn’t need a scrubbing, if I didn’t do it, I would likely be in trouble. It was then that I heard a distant mumbling echoing down the hallway. It wasn’t Lady Ackerman’s voice, it didn’t even sound female. It was definitely male and sounded much too frantic to be the Master’s.

“-Of all nights… why tonight?” They grumbled, pacing down the hall, moving briskly past the bathroom I was cleaning. I looked over my shoulder to see Sir Jaeger running his hands through his hair, eyebrows knitted closely together, his emerald eyes searching for something: a response maybe, someone or something to acknowledge his frenzy...

“I can’t tonight... not when-”

“When what?” I spoke up hesitantly, if only to let him know that, yes, I was listening to him speak.

He held his tongue and peered at me from where he stood in the hallway. “You-What do _you_ want, pet?”

“Nothing... was just curious as to why you’re pacing down the hallway. Obviously you knew I was here and-”

“I did not. My room is down the hall… I didn’t see you walk out.”

Sir Jaeger was lying through his teeth, that much was clear, and it honestly bothered me. Taking a breath of air in through my nose, I dropped my scrubber, letting myself stand to my full height, glancing at him from over my shoulder.

“Look... about the other day-” I started, but he quickly held up his hand to silence me.

“It’s fine… I lashed out too and I disrespected Jean in his own place. We’re both to blame.” He breathed out slowly, tearing his gaze from me and dropping it to the floor. I turned around and finally allowed myself to get a good look at him. Sir Jaeger was full of scars. One prominent one slashed across his nose, a few were scattered along his cheek and collar bones. He almost looked like he was-

“Sir Jaeger... what happened-?” I asked hesitantly.

“The ball is later and I wanted to make sure you remembered to wash my shit is all. Jeez, just stop asking so many questions!” He snarled at me, emerald eyes shifting to a dark gray in two seconds flat before changing quickly back to green. I had to blink a few times just to make sure I had seen that correctly. Sir Jaeger frowned deeply before turning quickly on his heel to leave and jolt down the hall.

“The hell was that about?” I pondered. But I shook it off. This castle was all sorts of weird… First, my master was a vampire, then our, well, _his_ guest Lady Ackerman was, what I assumed, a witch of some sort, and now Sir Jaeger was behaving oddly?

I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe that I was the only human here in this nightmare of a home.

There was still a question that poked persistently around in my head, though.

Why me?

If this castle was intended for vampires and other creatures that I believed were merely things of fantasy, why was I even here? The halls were silent since Sir Jaeger had stormed off, leaving me to finish my job. I picked up my supplies and began to head for the next room until I remembered that the majesty had asked for my assistance.

“Better not keep him waiting.” I sigh, dragging my heavy bucket toward the throne room.

\-------

Hiking to the throne room was not easy in the slightest, considering that my room and his were on complete opposite ends of his palace. The trek took a while, to put it simply.

After what seemed like hours, I managed to get to my master’s chamber. I knocked on the door, setting my supplies down in the hallway.

“Come in.” I heard from the opposite side of the large wooden doors.

“You requested my assistance?” I asked after poking my head through the cracked door.

“Marco, come.” My master instructed. I moved steadily into the room, before he motioned for me to come closer. I walked towards his throne, where he sat calmly.  

“Sir.” I bowed my head to him in respect as I approached.

“You are aware that tonight is the ball correct?” He asked.

“Yes.” I replied, lifting my head and nodding my affirmation. I knew how important this evening was for him.

“Come closer.” He ordered firmly. I walked closer to him, seating myself hesitantly on the arm of his throne. “You know how important this night is to me,yes?” He asked, lifting his right arm around and resting it on my waist.

“Of course, Master.” I replied, a small, nervous blush creeping up my cheeks.

“I need you to trust me when I tell you to keep an eye out for our guests. Other royals will be here tonight and I need you, Annie, and Sasha to be on lookout duty. Especially with Eren.” He finished his statement and evenly dragged his eyes over to where I sat against his throne.

“May I ask-” I started, but my master shook his head, his gaze never leaving my form.

“Again, it’s best if you not know.”

“I can’t be kept in the dark forever,Your Majesty.” I offered. Jean was none too thrilled with my response, but his facial features began to relax as he sighed.

“I suppose you’re right, but for now, just stay silent and be cute.”

“I saw his eyes shift colors, sir.”

“You what?” His tone of voice switched; it seemed strained suddenly.

“They were emerald at first, then he got snappy and they... changed to a dark gray.” I spoke lowly and glanced down at my master who worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“It’s starting early.” He spoke up, subconsciously running his cold fingers up and down my lower back and looking out across his empty throne room.

I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I was curious as to what exactly was “starting earlier than expected.”   

“Why can’t I know?” I asked him, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

“Not my place to say whether I can tell or not.” Jean said coolly, bringing his eyes back towards me again.

“I understand, sir-” I spoke up once more, sighing lowly and shaking my head. “I understand..”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating! Enjoy my loves<33  
> Come Visit Me on Tumblr if You'd like!  
> http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/  
> Also a huge thank you to my Beta reader Commodorecliche <3  
> (The links are being a pain sorry!) Also thakn you for waiting! I appreciate all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and readings!

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts to help me get back into my fics that I haven't updated in a while (I've been having really bad writer's block) So this awesome Anon sent me a prompt: "Hey there, for a prompt may I ask for Vampire Prince!Jean x Human!Marco in which Marco is a prince unwillingly gifted to Jean as a means for peace between countries?"  
> I absolutely love this AU and part one is already up and running on Tumblr, just thought I'd let my AO3 readers read it as well. (Just in case you don't have a Tumblr or just can't find it.)  
> Also, I wanted to practice writing some odd ball things and "Someone getting poison and fainting" was one of em. I'm just going to keep the chapters 1-4 for now!  
> [Come Visit Me on Tumblr if You'd like :)](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
